


Kinktober 2020 Day 1: Knifeplay

by MoonlightxRain



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Kintober, Knifeplay, i guess i'm gonna try doin this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightxRain/pseuds/MoonlightxRain
Summary: Ahri and Irelia try some knifeplay. I'm gonna try to write stuff for kinktober 2020 cause I need to get back into writing more and what better way than doing self indulgent smut? I hope you enjoy it!
Relationships: Ahri/Xan Irelia
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951210
Kudos: 12





	Kinktober 2020 Day 1: Knifeplay

Ahri tensed slightly as the cold steel played across her stomach. Her eyes could see nothing, but her ears could hear so much. The steady breathing of her partner, her measured and precise footsteps as she paced around her, the hammering of her own heart, the hitched breaths that made it past her lips, the soft swish of her tails on the bed. Here, in this moment, she had never felt more alive. The blade moved, drawn slowly up her stomach, then rose, and her chest heaved. A few moments, then the blade touched her again, ghosting itself across one of her breasts, and she had to fight to not gasp, and it took all she had to simply let it happen, but she couldn’t hide the exhale that left her as the blade’s touch disappeared, nor stop the moan that accompanied it. She was aching, and they both knew it. The footsteps stopped, and after a few moments of nothing but the sound of her own breathing and heart hammering in her ears, she almost began to panic, but then her voice was there. 

“Well done, my little vixen.” Barely whispered into her ears, but soon accompanied by a kiss on the cheek, and then the sounds of cloth being untied, and she could see again, the ribbon that blocked her sight gone, and Irelia’s smiling face above hers, her arms wrapping around Ahri as she scooped her up and lay her head on her chest as sat next to her, rubbing warm circles on her back. The sword Irelia had been using lay sheathed, propped up on the bed.   
Ahri breathed deep, letting Irelia’s warmth flow through her touches, providing a different kind of pleasure than the cold steel that had been brought to bear against her earlier. Cold steel was exciting, to be sure, but the warmth of her lover would always be her favourite high.


End file.
